thebrokentimefandomcom-20200215-history
Kovaloo
Kovaloo was one of the first seven sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Kovaloo's name predates many Hyrulean languages. It is possible the Ancient Hylian words kovala (free, unrestricted) and valoo (wind) were derived from her name. Kovaloo is also the Gerudo word for God or Goddess, also likely derived from her name. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Kovaloo is described as "formed slithering from her inception, she whirled and wreathed like the winds she was given to command. Once aware she settled and clothed herself in form". It is assumed Kovaloo is likely a being composed entirely of wind and movement and was dressed in clothing. Portrayals of her in later ages usually depict her as a reptilian, snake like humanoid often clothed in orange and brown. Powers and Abilities Kovaloo was given the ability to control and manipulate the wind, as well as guide spirits of the dead. She can summon forth cyclones and other powerful natural forces with the wind. Kovaloo displays her power over the winds upon her arrival on Death Mountain, where she and her armies use the sandy storms of the Gerudo Desert to mask their entrance and create confusion on the battlefield. During the fight, Kovaloo is seen manipulating the winds during her attack, using them in conjunction with her scimitars, racing around the fight and slaying any that dare question her power. Personality Kovaloo's personality was not described in great detail in the Book of Mudora. It is implied in the Book of Mudora that she was fond of secrets and gossip. History Creation of Hyrule Kovaloo was the seventh and final Sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses. She was created to guide those that operated the engines of the Goddesses. She participated in battle against many of the Druthulidi that were corrupting the creation of Hyrule. When the Goddesses initiated their purge of Hyrule, it was said that she cleansed the world of the corpses that had fallen during battle with the Druthulidi, guiding their spirits away from Hyrule and into the void. Post Creation With Hyrule in its infancy Kovaloo returned to the Sacred Realm and watched over the Triforce, awaiting for the Trilith so that it may be passed on to mortals. When the Trilith awoke into Hyrule, Kovaloo, five of the other Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. Kovaloo taught mortals the concepts of an afterlife, her guiding of their spirits, as well as the nature of the Golden Goddesses themselves. Her work complete, Kovaloo departed to the west into the winds. It is said that she still participates in the guiding of dead spirits into the sunset each day. There is no record of how or when Kovaloo chose Yaraxonal to be her successor. It is possible that there may have been another forgotten sage in the line between the two. Kovaloo is often worshiped by the Gerudo as a major deity, considering her a Goddess in her own right. In later eras she is often associated with travel, exploration, trade, and eternal life. In truth, Kovaloo and the other six Sages despised and warred with one another, as well as with the Druthulidi for control of the Triforce and dominion over Hyrule and its mortals. She directed the Kovalians in battle and eventually came to a tenuous truce with her kin. Sulkaris, an opponent of their plans, was exiled rather than killed to preserve the myth that the First Sages were immortal. Ancient Age Shortly after their partition from the Kingdom of Hyrule, the newly independent Gerudo come to revere Kovaloo as their Goddess, mastering the art of spirit magic. Her worship is slowly replaced by that of the Golden Goddesses.